tokiohotelwonderlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pittsburgh Pirates
' ● o P i t t s b u r g h P i r a t e s o ● ' 'mlb.com/pirates' ' o ' als 'mlbshop.com/pittsburgh-pirates' ' o ' selbiger Shop - direkt zu den Caps • Tom Kaulitz trug eine ähnliche Kappe dieser Marke auch manche Shirts der Marke "Pittsburgh Pirates" während den Interviews, Shootings und Konzerten • • 17.08.2005 • 'Durch Den Monsun' als live Akustik-Song mit Interview auf "nbc"/"Giga" • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill trug sein hellgraues 'Split'-Shirt & Tom trug sein 'Pittburgh Pirates'-Shirt mit der Kappe selbiger Marke & Georg trug sein 'Tamla Motown 45'-Shirt • 19.08.2005 • Band-Interview auf 'RTL' in Köln, Deutschland • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill trug ein rotes Shirt mit weisser und goldener Schrift & Tom trug ein schwarzes Shirt mit gelb-weissen Design und seine "Pittburgh Pirates"-Kappe & Georg trug sein schwarzes Shirt mit blau-roten Linien & Gustav trug ein hellgraues 'Wisconsin'-Shirt in rot-weisser Schrift • "Durch Den Monsun" Promo-Shoot mit unterschiedlichen Outfits • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder die Band während Bill ein dunkelblaues Shirt mit weissen '??uget Sound'-Motiv und einen roten 'criminal'-Gürtel trug & Tom seine "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Kappe trug & Georg sein "Tamla Motown"-Shirt trug & Gustav seine grüne "criminal"-Kappe trug (Tom's und Gustav's Kappe wären übrigens je selbiges Modell, welche beide Stars auch beim "98.0 RTL"-Radiosender Interview trugen) • Band-Shooting • ähnliche Outfits der Bandmitglieder • Bill's "Wildcats"-Shirt: wildcat.de (er trug auch einen "Criminal 84"-Gürtel & seine Jacke notiert 'furuta' als Marke) • Tom's "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Kappe der Marke "New Era" gäbe es u.A. auch auf diesem Bild (welches auf coolspotters.com von millie09 entdeckt wäre) & Tom trug bei letzteren Bild jedoch ein anderes Shirt, selbiges Bild gäbe es übrigens auch auf tokiohotelsantafe.es.tl veröffentlicht • Georg's "Red Hot Chili Peppers"-Shirt: redhotchilipeppers.com - zB als Direkt-Bild • Gustav trug ein Shirt der Marke "criminal" ° Quellenangaben: tokiohoteleverything.blogspot.co.at & veröffentlicht von 'Everything Tokio Hotel' • November 2005 • "Leb Die Sekunde"-Shootings von Thomas Rabsch • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder weiterer Shooting-Ort während Bill sein 'Green Day'-Shirt & Tom seine weiss-rote Kappe und sein 'Official Basketball ?'-Shirt trug im U-Bahn Bereich während Bill sein 'Carolina Panthers'-Shirt & Tom sein 'World Famous'-Shirt & Georg ein 'Gorillaz'-Shirt trug schwarz-weiss Shootings u.A. von Georg & Gustav (und Bill's "Carolina Panthers"-Shirt auch auf fanstokiohotelmexico.blogspot.com) Band-Shooting: Bild_1 & Bild_2 während Bill sein 'Super Bowl XXV Champions - Giants New York'-Shirt & Georg sein 'The Sisters Of Mercy'-Shirt trug Shooting mit einer 'Sonne' als Deko während Bill sein 'Green Day'-Shirt & Tom seine 'Pittsburg Pirates'-Kappe und ein 'Ecko Unlimited NY'-Shirt & Georg ein 'Big Daddys ?tease Bar'-Shirt & Gustav ein 'The Exploited'(Hybrid-Totenschädel)-Shirt trug ähnliches Shooting mit je selbigen Outfits und einer Schaufensterpuppe Shooting mit dem menschliche Gesicht an der Hintergrundwand während Bill sein 'Green Day'-Shirt & Tom sein 'Official Basketball ?'-Shirt trug Einzel-Shooting u.A. mit Bill & Bill im Rampenlicht während er sein 'Super Bowl XXV Champions - Giants New York'-Shirt & Tom sein schwarzes Shirt mit gelb/weissen 'Bullrot Wear'-Schriftzug & Georg sein 'The Sisters Of Mercy'-Shirt trug weiteres Shooting während Bill sein 'Green Dray'-Shirt & Tom seine 'Pittsburg Pirates'-Kappe und ein 'Ecko Unlimited NY'-Shirt & Gustav sein Hybrid-Totenschädel-Shirt trug (dieses ist selbiges wie während des Shootings am Dach) Dach-Shooting und an diesem Direkt-Bild (mit sichtbarer Vorderseite der Shirts) während Tom seine 'Pittsburg Pirates'-Kappe & Georg sein "Big Daddy's ???"-Shirt trug & Bild_1 & Bild_2 & Bild_3 & Bild_4 ° Quellenangaben: den Name des Fotografs nannte louderthanloveth.wordpress.com neben passenden Fotos, wäre übrigens auch 'forum_th_ru' als ursprüngliche Quelle notiert die Direkt-Bilder wären je von der Seite: willkommentokiohotel.blogspot.com (mit je der zusätzlichen Erwähnung von 'tokiohotel.us') letzterer Absatz: tokiohotelhumanoidth.blogspot.com • 19.07.2005 • "Welt Der Wunder"-Beitrag • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder die Band • mit Zoom auf Bill und Georg Bill trug sein "Wildcats"-Shirt (welches er auch während dem Dreh des Musikvideos "Durch Den Munsun" anhatte) und eine schwarz-rote Jacke Tom trug ein "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Shirt (und seine teils weisse Schirmkappe) Gustav trug ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift "bridgeport" ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com 'twitter'-Beitrag mit zusätzlich diesen Infos: dem 'RTL 2'-Logo und Hendrik Hey als Interviewer der Stars in Dresden, Deutschland • "Durch Den Monsun"-Shooting • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill trug ein schwarzes "New Fronts - Suds - New Year's Eve"-Shirt und eine schwarz-weisse Jacke Tom trug ein schwarzes "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Shirt (Tom's Shirt näher gezoomt) Georg's "To The Jung"-Shirt Gustav's Shirt und er nutzte ein Schlagzeug der Marke "Pearl" ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com • die Band während des "98.0 RTL" Radiosender-Interviews • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill trug ein schwarzes "Nike Air"-Shirt und ein Schweissband der Marke "Nike" & Tom trug eine Kappe der Marke "Pittsburgh Pirates" & Georg trug sein rot/blau-liniges Shirt & Gustav trug eine grüne "Criminal"-Kappe und ein schwarzes "Ataris"-Shirt ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com • Band-Shooting • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill trug seine rot/schwarze Jacke (darunter ein blaues Shirt mit weisser Aufschrift und eine rosa?-Boxershort) & Tom sein "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Shirt & Goorg trug ein dunkelblaues Shirt mit 'US'-Fussballschild als Symbol & Gustav ein "On Tour 1963"-Shirt trug ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com • 17.08.2005 • die Kaulitz-Brüder während des "Eins Live" Radio-Interviews • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bild_1 & näher gezoomt Bill trug sein "Split"-Shirt & Tom trug sein Shirt und die Kappe selbiger "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Marke zum Direkt-Bild mit der "Coca Cola light"-Glasflasche neben Tom und zur weiteren Person neben den Zwillingen, das Interview war während 13:00 (nannten live-Screenshots als Info) 'Maurice Gajda' wäre als Moderator / Redakteur bei 'MDR Sputnik' des Senders 'MDR' notiert & seine Webseite wäre: 'mauricegajda.de' ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com • die Band bei "Star 4 Kids" • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder die Band mit Fans & Bill's Jacke • der Sänger mit selbiger Jacke und mit einer "Coca Cola"-Glasflasche Tom mit seiner "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Kappe (einer "Coca Cola"-Glasflasche und selbigen Shirt wie beim "Sputnik"-Interview - zum Direkt-Bild) & sein Shirt näher gezoomt • seine Kappe von seitlich-rechts • von seitlich-links Georg's "Alis Clothing"-Hoodie • sein Shirt (welches er übrigens auch während eines anderen Events trug & hier stand u.A. auch eine "Red Bull sugarfree"-Dose neben ihm) Gustav's schwarzes "Vans Off The Wall"-Shirt & sein weisses Polo-Shirt ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com • "Sputnik" Radio-Interview • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder als Band & an Tom rangezoomt Tom trug eine "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Kappe & Gustav trug eine grüne "Criminal"-Kappe und ein rotes Shirt mit weisser "Speedways"-Aufschrift ° Quellenangaben: l-y-nastee.tripod.com '- - -' 19.09.2005 • Band-Interview bei 'Sputnik bei "Stars 4 Free?" - übrigens: die Bilder der facebook-Alben wären übrigens vom Link teils öfters mal 'ablaufend' Bill trug ein rotes Shirt mit gün-weisser Aufschrift ("?lue bu? ?assion? ?otic d? ?ontes?") und orange-schwarzer Weste & Tom trug sein 'Ryders'-Shirt und seine rot-weisse Kappe Tom trug seine 'Pittsburgh Pirates'-Kappe Georg trug ein dunkelgraues Shirt mit goldenen Muster Gustav trug seine dunkelgrüne 'criminals'-Kappe (mit gelben Schriftzug) und ein rotes 'Speedways'-Shirt ° Quellenangaben: tokiohotelaliensspaindotcom.wordpress.com und weitere Bilder wurden auf facebook.com von 'thworldwidefc' & manche auch mit zusätzlichen Hinweis zur Seite 'THUS' ('tokiohotelus.com') erwähnt • ca. 2005 • während Durch Den Monsun • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill's "Suds - New Year's 1988/89" Shirt & Tom's "Pittsburgh Pirates"-Shirt ° Quellenangaben: sweetzbitz.blogspot.com & veröffentlicht um 20:08 von syarlilady • 26.08.2005 die Band beim Parkfest in Waltrop, Deutschland • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder Bill trug sein schwarzes 'basketball'-Shirt mit Schrift in rot und darüber eine schwarze Jacke mit 2 gelben Linien • Tom trug seine Kappe der Marke 'Pittsburgh Pirates' und ein schwarz-gelbes Shirt mit 'Ull?QU'-Schrift • Georg trug sein 'Tamla Motown 45'-Shirt • Gustav nutzte ein Schlagzeug der Marke 'Pearl' ° Quellenangaben: 'tbtokiohotel' auf twitter (je mit zusätzlicher Info zur Seite "tokiohotel-board.de") an der weiteren Einzelseite der 'Bravo'-Beiträge (den Shootings, Heft-Covers, etc.) trug Tom u.A. auch Accessoires dieser Marke Category:Marken-Accessoires